


I see my life is turning to a different direction

by kurojiri



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fills [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby sitting, Ben parker mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Tony, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Pepper mentioned, Peter is Tony Stark's Godson, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Toddler Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony tries to babysit, Tony-centric, background Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Babysitting was still not something Tony Stark could accel at; but that didn't mean he stopped trying on his Saturday afternoon.





	I see my life is turning to a different direction

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Baby sitting

His Saturday had been wide open. Always had been for lab hours to tinker on whatever he wanted to work on, or for the occasional space to lap for Peter. Most days were open for him and his aunt, but Tony had wanted to specify that Saturday had been completely open. Like the slot of his afternoon without villains sprouting out on the city or meetings from his company asking for his presence. Pepper had it covered and Tony had thought he would have a slow Saturday, not that he minded, since it had been a rare thing in his life.  
  
That afternoon had started normally for him. The playlist kept him timed, his fingers had been working on a very delicate upgrade and just before he could finish his thoughts, he had been cut off by JARVIS who, had requested for Tony to refrain from going deaf from the loud music pumping from his stereos. Tony would have sassed him, but when he had noticed that the name and picture of May Parker was flashing on one of the monitors, he took the call instead.  
  
He didn’t clutch his hands from paranoia, nor did he start thinking about any worse scenarios of why May was calling him. They were fine. His godson and his aunt and uncle were all fine, healthy and definitely okay. Maybe she wanted to see if Pepper and himself were free to eat dinner with them.  
  
He had given a her a polite hello and heard May sound a little frazzled, but it still came out to be mostly calm. That hadn't stopped him from crossing his fingers.

“Tony, I know this is a bit sudden, but are you free to watch Peter today? There was an accident and I have been called up to help with the sudden influx of injured people.”

Oh. Tony slowly took a deep breath before letting May know that he was cool with it. He loved spending time with his godson. (And he did. But Tony was still too paranoid to watch another human being, especially someone too fragile like Peter.) Tony had a long history of struggling with communicating with toddlers and small children, and even after the shock of having his own godson to care for, there still had been days when he was unsure of his abilities of keeping another person alive.

But he couldn’t chicken out now, he had already assured her that he was able to watch him. He prayed Pepper would finish with her meetings before anything could happen. Because it was a known fact that Tony was still traumatized at how fast Peter crawled when he was in diapers, and now ran around the hallways. (Thank God for Pepper’s intuition to child proof his whole penthouse; even if it had made it difficult to open some cabinets.) It had although, helped with the way that he was a sprinter with energy that couldn’t ever be fully minimized. Where he got that energy, he didn’t know since he knew Peter’s parents weren't ever athletes themselves.  
  
But Peter, he had an endless streak of energy as he loved to talk about everything that came up from his motor mouth. It had always been endearing for Tony, as Peter loved learning anything and everything he could. He was a genius as he was curious; it had been a comfort to have someone else in his life that made Tony see the light in the world. It had been many years since he thought he could have an innocent person like Peter in his life. He was still scared, but Tony would do anything to keep Peter close to his life.

Which had been why he been doing his best to maintain Iron Man’s influence away from Peter. He didn’t need to clutter the Parkers like that, had been why so few knew his status as godfather to Peter after his parents had died and custody had been given to May and Ben. He had preferred that Peter grew up with them instead of being around Tony twenty-four/ seven. It was safer, logical.  
  
“Sir, the Parkers have arrived.”  
  
The first hour had started out fine. He had set up the legos and watched Peter’s eyes widen with glee as he ran towards the pile. In that time, he had made lots of towers, and played with the mini people, while Tony had instructed JARVIS in making videos and photos of the day. He had helped with constructing some of the most complicated buildings and cars. Overall, it had been plentiful of safe crossroads for him babysitting his godson.  
  
Then it came to food. Now, Tony was great with slicing various vegetables and fruits, and making cereal. He didn’t burn the milk when he heated it up. So, it should have been easy to feed a toddler.  
  
Peter never made it easy. He preferred into making a mess, he spilled his grapes and pineapple slices out of his bowl and spread the peanut butter to his cheeks and Tony’s hair when he ate them with his apple slices. And his juice, well Tony had worn something he didn’t mind getting snot and whatever he fed his godson. By late afternoon, his shirt personally smelt like the orange juice Peter shared with him.

It took thirty minutes of chasing a very naked giggling Peter evading Tony until he got him to take a bath. (His kid had always given ample time to get his cardio for the day when he ran all around the living room and hallways.) Then, like all worries he’s had memorized he did his best to not make the water be too cold or hot, and low enough that he wouldn’t drown. Tony was getting better with it. Or at least, enough that Peter wasn’t complaining when he made sure to include bubbles in the bath.  
  
Before he knew it, the night had worn on, and Peter’s eyes fluttered closed during a Disney movie. His head had been resting on Tony's chest, with one tiny hand curling to where his arc reactor was. His curls were now dry and getting smushed on one side. He had asked quietly for JARVIS to take a photo of it, before he got up and placed him to his room that Tony and Pepper had converted for his stays. It had been one of his favorite additions to his life.  
  
Ben’s shift would be ending soon to pick Peter up and Tony’s penthouse would grow a bit colder after that, but it would be fine. Because soon Peter would come back to see him, or he would go over to the Parker’s apartment for a play date. Then, soon Peter wouldn’t be as little as he was now for babysitting, and life will get a little complicated with a preteen Peter, then a full-time teen. Regardless, he would enjoy it all; for as long as he were able to be a part in Peter’s life.


End file.
